binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
School of Numerological Wizardry
A prestigious magical academy, the School of Numerological Wizardry focuses on the strange and varied mathematical applications of magic, namely that of Sorcery and, well, numbers. The School has a long history that has kept it firm footing in the world of Orelisle as one of the top Schools of Magical Education. Beginnings On the Southern Coast of Orelise, just a bit east of Kad’rscor, are a series of cliffs that run mostly directly along the water. These rocky outcroppings remain mostly lifeless on the surface due to battle waged ages ago between a Great High Elf Sorcerer, Mancy, and the demon Wau, however it is rumored that in the submerged and partially submerged caves one might find a few of the more elusive aquatic humanoid races. These creatures are one of three groups, one of which being the sorcerer’s family, who would be able to tell you what truly happened at The Sealing of the Great Demon Wau The Great Demon Wau was a terrible soul, wreaking havoc along the southern coast west of Galkador unchallenged for nearly a decade. Every catastrophe only enhanced his belief that none could be as strong as he, and every duel only showed the masses he must be right. Until, as he approached the eastern border of Kad’r’scor, he found that the humans of Galkador did not have a monopoly on those who felt their magic could end him. Waiting for him some ten miles from the closest claimant of citizenship of Kad’r’scor stood Mancy – a Great High Elf Sorcerer whose full name is unfortunately lost to time. First came their meeting, lengthy and full of hot air; then there followed an epic battle of much ferocity and sacrifice. As both bled and limped and scraped at the last reserves of their magic, Mancy began intoning strange Druidic nonsense as he pulled off his ruined boots and strangely garish socks. Wau, certain Mancy had dabbled in Powers of the Earth to give himself a way to regain his energy, launched himself toward the sorcerer intending to strike down the closest he’d found to a good fight with his own hand. This Pride proved to be his downfall as Mancy grabbed his hand – incoming to strike – with his own; on contact, instead of shattering at the demon’s force, Mancy’s hand fairly erupted with energy, pulling the demon in. To complete the seal he covered his hand with the only undamaged – and thus, when infused with the magic, free of escape routes, holes or cracks – item he had left: one of his horrible, horrible socks. Wau did his level best to escape, but in his state he could only hope the strain of that final spell would kill the sorcerer. Unfortunately for him, though fortunate for everyone else, Mancy’s family found him in the waste and the demon was bound. The third group that knows this story, who comprise the largest gathering of life to be found in that waste would be those who reside in The College of Numerological Wizardry This college has being growing through the cliffs east of Kad’r’scor since the great battle’s era. A close colleague of the Mancy’s, a woman who practiced arcane arts based on the ideas on Numerology and was generally thought to be rather strange, wished to spread her knowledge and found that with the cliffs’ new inhospitable status she could get the land for a song. She was right. Initially, very few students came to see her and all she had was the occasional visits of the sorcerer. She felt he had no room to argue that her craft was strange and no one would learn from her when his “great magics” had ended with his hand stuck up a sock. A sock with a demon in it no less! She had read the stars, and the dice, and counted the neighboring caves, and she was certain that waiting was the answer. Eventually, thrill seekers hunting the site of the “Sealing of the Demon Wau” began to trickle in and, when they found the sorcerer less than willing to deal with them, fell into her waiting grasp. Over time the school grew and, upon gaining her sixth student, the newly termed Headmaster realized that she could no longer fit all of her pupils in a shack. There was simply no room. The students, not yet having grasped the nature of the calling they had fallen into, tried using their new skills to divine a new location outside of the waste. The headmaster simply found the area in the shack floor that felt the least like a three and convinced Mancy to make it explode. This vertical hole is known to this day as the Great Hall of the College of Numerological Wizardry, and is probably the most logical entrance the College has. The College is now known very well for its labyrinthine halls, strange studies, stranger inhabitants and, whenever the time is right, The Ceremony of Possible Ascension The Ceremony of Possible Ascension began when the Great Sorcerer Mancy realized that his family felt themselves above magic (although they respected his victory) and that the humanity of the Headmaster would lead her to soon, in his eyes, die. Without a trusted heir to take on the burden of bearing the sealed demon – the spell to shift the seal unfortunately required the receiving hand to also be producing magic – and without a friend who did not look upon his craft with distaste, he believed his life would end up a long sad story that would end with a demon eating Southwest Orelisle. Then he came up with a horribly clever idea. Initially he tried to pitch it to the Headmaster as such, but she remembered full well the last time he’d been this certain of an outcome and he’d come back from a demon fight with only a single sock undamaged out of his self and possessions. A single sock stuck on his hand. She was eventually persuaded by the fact that he really needed her help. Thus the two started planning a ritual that would be passed down for ages to come. By tying it to the selection of a new Headmaster they guaranteed future heirs; the lengthened lifespan the demon-bearer received only gave them more time to find one. No one would notice a little brain degradation anyway. The outside world believed, rightfully, that the entire faculty to be strange in the first place. And so the first Ceremony of Possible Ascension was performed. Luckily for the College’s survival, and Mancy’s peace of mind, the Headmaster survived and in fact remained Headmaster for a century more. Her first Grad Student – a title she bequeathed upon the one who would be trained to replace her – failed the ritual and was not so lucky. The Ceremony of Possible Ascension is recorded in the Upper Library, for all faculty and their grad students to see. It is limited to these as the understand The Advanced Rules of the College In order to become a grad student, or better, at the College of Numerological Wizardry one must follow three rules: 1. Somewhere upon you etch a number, grad students one digit, faculty two. This number shall be your greatest weakness. Let it ever remind you of the gravity of our power. 2. Know for true that the mascot we call Mancy headmaster’s arm sock is actually the bound soul of the demon Wau. If you ever doubt, you will not survive. Only the Headmaster and their chosen successor have the strength of will to forget. 3. Refer to him only as Mancy, or ‘the mascot’ to students or those outside the school; if the less studied knew they would not survive. Category:Places Category:Groups Category:Lore